dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Warden's Keep
Warden's Keep is a downloadable content that is available for 560 Microsoft Points (US$7) on Xbox Live Marketplace and US$7 on the PC on November 3rd. It is the same price on the PlayStation Store on the PS3. It is available without extra cost for players who purchase the Digital Collector's Edition. Warden's Keep will grant players access to the fortress of Soldier's Peak, a quest to unlock the mysteries of the fortress, two new talents and spells per class from the Power of Blood school, two new achievements, and items. In addition, Warden's Keep will include two new merchants and a Party Storage Chest that allows the player to store additional inventory. Background Centuries before the events of Dragon Age: Origins, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden took up arms against the the rulers of Ferelden. This tumultuous event led to the expulsion of the Grey Wardens from Ferelden leaving their ancient fortress of Soldier's Peak to the ravages of time. This downloadable content provides The Warden with an opportunity to aid Levi Dryden in redeeming the Dryden's family name by proving that Sophia Dryden, his grandmother, the commander of the Grey Wardens acted honorably. Overview Soldier's Peak The highlight of this downloadable content is the fortress of Soldier's Peak and the eponymous quest. The quest takes The Warden through the resident spirits and undead that reside within the forgotten keep. The Warden uncovers the motivation behind Sophia Dryden's treasonous rebellion against King Arland from the Demon that possesses her. And within the castle's tower, an ancient Grey Warden Blood Mage, Avernus, works to repair the damage in the veil. The Warden can choose to free the demon into the world by slaying Avernus; or to destroy the demon. Then (or beforehand if you manage to persuade the demon to), with aid, the Warden seals the veil and prevents further demons from coming through. Laying the spirits in Soldier's Peak to rest. Soon thereafter, Levy Dryen and his family moves into Soldier's Peak - setting up a rudimentary smithy and shops. Alchemical Concoction There is an Alchemical Concontion in the tower before you meet Avernus. When you first enter the tower, there will be a table in front of you and on top of it is a green jar of some sort, you can also find a book to your left on the floor in a fireplace, there you can read about Avernus's experiments. Read it if you like, but the Jar is more important, by clicking it, you can choose whether to drink it or not. Drinking it, will unlock the Power of Blood Talents and as well as unlocking the Diabolist achievement. Secret Chest There is a secret chest in the castle. In order to find it, you must find four clues before leaving Warden's Keep because you may not re-enter once you leave. The clues can be found on a statue outdoors, from a book in the corner of the first floor right next to the Archivist, from a jar of preserve before Sophie Dryden's room and an impaled corpse in Avernus' study. The chest is found after closing the veil. On the way out, look at the portrait on the wall just down the stairs (before going to the first floor) and above the fireplace. If you have found the four clues you will be able to recite the warden's oath and a chest will emerge from the wall. This chest contains Asturian's Might, a longsword; the Shadow Belt, a belt that reduces hostility; and a small amount of gold. The Drydens Once the quest is completed, the Dryden family will set up shop outside the Keep. Two merchants will be available, and they give the best discount in the game (better than the dwarves at your party camp). Levi Dryden's cousin, Mikhael Dryden, is a smith, and has every conceivable non-magical weapon and armor for sale - (Items that have been previously enchanted to give stat bonuses. These armor pieces and weapons are all un-enchanted!). Additionally, if the player happens to find some meteorite ore, Mikhael will be able to craft a longsword or a great-sword which he will name Starfang. Items The following items are available in this downloadable content and may be found in Soldier's Peak or during their travels in Ferelden. * Warden Commander Armor set * Warden's Tower Shield, a shield with a low random drop chance identical to Duncan's Shield * Robes of Avernus, a robe that improves Blood Magic * Winter's Breath, a powerful magical staff * Starfang, the longsword or Starfang, the two-handed greatsword * Asturian's Might, the longsword of the Grey Warden Asturian * Antique Warden Crossbow, an above average Crossbow * Shadow Belt, a belt that reduces hostility Accessories }} Armor Shields Weapons Power of Blood Abilities Rogue Dark Passage Passive Range: Personal Activation: 0 Tapping the power of tainted blood makes the rogue more nimble, able to move more quickly while using Stealth and more likely to dodge a physical attack. The Tainted Blade Sustained Range: Personal Activation: 44 The rogue's blood gushes forth, coating the edges of weapons with a deadly taint. The character gains a bonus to damage determined by the cunning attribute,but suffers continuously depleting health in return. Warrior Blood Thirst Sustained Range: Personal Activation: 33 The warrior's own tainted blood spills in sacrifice, increasing movement speed, attack speed, and critical-hit chance. For as long as the mode is active, however, the warrior suffers greater damage, and continuously diminishing health. Blood Fury Activated Range: Personal Activation: 33 The warrior sprays tainted blood in order to knock back nearby enemies, which they may resist by passing a physical resistance check. The gush of blood, however, results in a loss of personal health. Mage ' '''Dark Sustenance ' Activated Range: Personal Activation: 0 A self-inflicted wound lets the mage draw from the power of tainted blood, rapidly regenerating a significant amount of mana but taking a small hit to health. '''Bloody Grasp Activated Range: Medium Activation: 15 The mage's own tainted blood becomes a weapon, sapping the caster's health slightly but inflicting spirit damage on the target. Darkspawn targets suffer additional damage for a short period. Achievements File:ACH_PRC_MasterofthePeaks.png |'Master of the Peak' Completed "Soldier's Peak" File:ACH_PRC_Diabolist.png | Diabolist Took advantage of Avernus's research Bugs The following is a list of bugs that the player might encounter and their work arounds. *After completing the keep, it is possible to zone back into the tower and then back again and Levi has dialogue meant for later. *Occasionally, the trade option will not bring up the trade screen. *Sometimes the location on the map disappears along with items found. External Links * Gamespot Article and Video on Warden's Keep * Warden's Keep downloadable content at BioWare Category:Locations Category:Fortresses Category:Downloadable Content Category:Origins locations